


Just another High school Fic.

by EllaOfSlytherin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllaOfSlytherin/pseuds/EllaOfSlytherin
Summary: Dan and Phil are the kids in school that everyone knows, they aren't popular per say, but they aren't unpopular either.Dan has a lot of emotional problems, that come out in behaviour, his attitude and his attitude to learn. Phil is always by Dan's side in every situation, even if it drags him down with Dan.Warning... This Fic has a rather big view into someone with emotional problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, i want to disclaim... I love Anthony and i know he isn't a dick. It just works for my story.

Chapter 1

Phil and Dan walked into school, side by side, despite Dan’s growth spurt over the summer, Phil still managed to tower over him. The boys, who had both tried to make their own style out of their strict school uniform of black trousers, white shirt, black tie and a black blazer, walked up to their lockers. A younger boy, who was obviously from first year, was in front of Dan’s locker. Dan squared up to the boy.  
“Move” he said.  
The young boy looked up at him and was dragged away before he could even blink.  
“Watch it Howell, leave my brother alone” said another student from their year  
“Fuck off Padilla” Dan snapped squaring up to him  
“Boys!” they heard and looked to see the head, Mr Green.  
“Now, I hope we aren’t causing problems before the first day of school even starts Daniel Howell, Anthony Padilla”  
“No sir” they said in sync  
“Good” he said and turned to leave and walked off.  
Anthony turned back to Dan  
“I’m watching you Howell” Anthony said and left with his younger brother  
“Dan” Phil sighed as Dan opened his locker to put his things in “That was a record I think”  
“He’s a dick” Dan mumbled and slammed his locker, Phil sighed and put his things away in his own locker before they set off to form room.  
They sat down in form room at the back in the corner, where they knew nobody would pester them.  
“Right year 10” said Mr Dobbs “Now I have your timetables for the school year, I will hand them out now, however I must say I aren’t impressed with the number of people who have taken on the same GCSE subjects, just because their friends have” at this, Mr Dobbs glanced at Dan and Phil at the back of class. As he turned his back Dan stuck a finger up at him.  
“Dan” Phil whispered pushing his hand down “First day, don’t get us in detention yet”  
After form room they went off to their first lesson, English Literature.  
Dan hated school, more than he could ever explain, and he was more than happy to vocalise his opinions about school. Phil also hated school but was slightly quieter with his opinions and just got on with his work, although he was constantly distracted by Dan.  
“Right Mr Howell” said Miss Hayes as he sat down. Miss Hayes was his English teacher and his head of year, they had never got on since year 7 when Dan made it very clear he had no intention to learn at high school, and his attitude from his Junior School reports weren’t going to change, this had ended in many an argument between Dan and Miss Hayes over the past 3 years “It seems we are together for year 10 and 11 too… Are we going to get on from now on, or am I going to spend the next two years shouting at you again?”  
“I dunno” Dan mumbled  
“Brilliant” She sighed “Hello Mr Lester”  
“Hey Miss Hayes” He said smiling and sat down  
“Dude, why you so nice to her?” Dan asked “She makes my life hell”  
“To be fair Dan, you bring It upon yourself”  
“Whatever man” Dan sighed


	2. Chapter 2

After school Dan and Phil were setting off for the bus together.  
“Want to come round to mine tonight?” Dan asked looking up at Phil, each time he looked at Phil recently, he had been getting a huge weight in his stomach, he just kept ignoring it. It was nothing. Right?   
“Yeah! Sure! You got the new Mario Kart yet?”   
“Yeah we got it yesterday! My mum came home with it for me”   
“Awesome! My mum said I had to wait till the weekend, so I don’t get distracted in the first week back” Phil said frowning. He got his phone out and text his mum that he was off to Dan’s.   
They got to Dan’s and sat playing Mario Kart, laughing, joking around and pushing one another to beat the other. They had been playing for around an hour and a half when Dan’s mum walked in.   
“Boys… It’s getting on now, Phil can come tomorrow if he wishes but you have homework to do and Phil your mum will be wanting you home for your tea soon”   
“nooo” Dan whinged “Can’t he stay a bit longer?”   
“No Dan, I’m not having this fight with you, it’s homework time”   
Dan sighed   
“Fine” he mumbled. Phil said bye to Dan and set off home and Dan went and sat at the table trying to do his homework. It took him a lot longer than it probably should have done as every time he thought he was focussing, he realised he was in his own world, usually thinking about Phil. He wasn’t sure why his best friend was in his mind so much more than usual at the moment, but he was going to just try and ignore it. It was nothing.   
\------   
The first few weeks of school dragged. Dan knew his teachers had warned him that the amount of school work he would start to get in year 10 would increase drastically, but he still wasn’t prepared for the amount of work they were being set.   
Dan had already, somehow, got himself into 10 detentions since the start of the year, and 5 of those, he had somehow dragged Phil down with him.   
Miss Hayes and the student counsellor, Miss Pentland, or as she let everyone call her, Louise, had called him into the office to have a chat with him.   
“Right Mr Howell” she said sitting down “I know we have never got along, you’ve always made it very clear that you don’t intend to get on with your work, this was something that from year 7 up to year 9 we could just let off lightly and hope you would learn at your own pace… However, you are in year 10 now. These are the important years Daniel. You need to start paying attention, working hard and also stop dragging Mr Lester down with you. Buck up and get on with your work. I don’t want to have to put you on a report”   
Dan scowled and sighed rolling his eyes   
“Whatever” He mumbled   
“Daniel… I know you think we are pestering you about this, and we are, but it is all for your own good” said Louise  
“I’m fine” Dan snapped, welling up   
“Daniel… you can talk to us about anything that is bothering you” Miss Hayes said  
Dan sat there getting frustrated. He wasn’t going to sit and tell his head of year and the student counsellor what he was stressed about. It wasn’t even related to school, so it didn’t matter and they had no right to know.   
They had no right to know what was going on in his head. They didn’t have the right to know that he wasn’t sleeping, and that school work was the last thing on his mind right now. No right at all. He wanted everyone to leave him alone. Stop pestering him. He wanted the thoughts that he was having to go away and leave him alone. He wanted the teachers to leave him alone. He wanted his parents to leave him alone. He wanted even his best friend to leave him alone.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan was sat in his classroom, waiting for his lesson to start. Phil came in and saw Dan. He walked over and sat down next to him  
“Dude, where were you?” Phil asked “I rang you about 10 times. You weren’t at the bus stop”   
“Oh” Dan said “Mum brought me”   
“Oh ok. Dan are you ok?” Phil asked, Dan’s eyes were red, after his chat with Miss Hayes and Louise he had gone to the bathroom and cried. He wasn’t sure what these feelings he was having were but he didn’t like them. He looked up at Phil properly and his eyes started watering again.   
“I’m fine” Dan snapped   
“Are you sure?” Phil asked   
“Just fuck off Phil!” Dan shouted, causing people to turn and look at them “What!?”   
Everyone turned back around and Anthony leaned back on his seat, just in front of them   
“Uh oh, someone’s being pissy with his bestie, so what is it Howell? Come on your period?” Anthony asked  
“Anthony, don’t mate” Phil said   
Dan kicked the legs of Anthony’s chair and Anthony fell off his chair  
“Dan!” Phil shouted “Why did you do that!”   
“Why are you always sticking up for him!?” Dan shouted at Phil, he hadn’t even tried to cover up the crying now, he wiped away some of the tears on his blazer “You’re meant to be my best friend! You’re meant to stand up for me!!”   
“Dan. I am friends with you both, but I do stick up for you” Phil said calmly “Look at how many detentions I have ended up in with you, just so you don’t get the full blame for stuff”   
“Well don’t do me any favours!” Dan snapped and stormed past Phil and out of class   
“Fucking hell” Anthony said rubbing his head “What is his problem?”   
The teacher walked in just then  
“Where is Mr Howell going?” Mr Franta asked   
Phil sighed and got up and ran out after Dan   
“Dan!” He shouted, he caught up to him “Dan what is going on!?”   
“Fuck off and leave me alone!”   
“Dan! What have I done!?” Phil shouted.  
Dan, without thinking, turned and before he realised what had happened he had punched Phil in the face  
“Mr Howell!” he heard Mr Green shout. “Both of you! My office!” 

They were sat in the office, Phil had an ice pack against his eye and Mr Green and Miss Hayes were stood facing them   
“Now we have had to speak to you both a lot of times, far too many times for me to be happy with. However, when Mr Green came into my classroom and said we had to speak to Daniel Howell and Philip Lester, I wasn’t expecting it to be for this. What is wrong? You two have been inseparable since year 7, and as far as we are aware it was the same through Junior school too… So what is the matter? Why are you fighting?”   
“I don’t know! We were fine and then suddenly he went all ape shit with me!” Phil argued   
“Daniel…” Miss Hayes said “What is going on? You’ve become a lot more distant in lessons, me and Miss Pentland spoke to you about it this morning, and there is a lot more going on in that head than you are admitting to” Dan didn’t speak, he just sat there, his lip quivering and his eyes watering “Daniel … You are a very very smart boy, you have so much potential… However, we cannot help you if you don’t help us to help you”   
“It doesn’t matter” Dan mumbled “I’m fine. It’s just… stuff at home… Can we go now?”   
Miss Hayes sighed   
“Ok, go on” She said and they got up, Dan stormed out and Phil was about to leave.   
“Mr Lester” Mr Green said and he stopped “Report to first aid at break so they can check your eye”   
“Yes Sir” Phil said and left the office.   
Miss Hayes and Mr Green looked  
“I’m not buying it” Miss Hayes said “I’ll ring his mum and see if there is anything going on at home”


	4. Chapter 4

“How has he not been expelled yet?” Anthony said to Cat as they walked down the corridor   
“I think he’s got a lot going on so they let him off” Cat said “I know he gets away with a lot but there must be reasons for it. Joey will know”   
They saw Joey stood by his locker and walked over  
“Hey Joey!” Cat said   
“Cat!” Joey said and hugged her and then saw Anthony “Oh hey Anthony…”   
“Hey”   
“Joey, do you know what the deal is with Dan? Like how he keeps getting away with everything and how he hasn’t been expelled”   
“No. There was a rumour in year 8 before you started Cat, that his mum had an affair with Mr Green purely so he didn’t expel Dan, but that was a load of shit… and all of year 8 got yelled at for starting the rumour. So nobody knows what it is”   
“So what do we think?” Anthony said and they saw Dan walking down the corridor, scowl on his face, eyes red. Phil was following slowly behind him, not looking very happy either  
“Are they pissed at one another?” Cat asked and Anthony nodded   
“They had a massive blow out in ICT” Joey said “I tell you what Anthony, he’s looking less like you now”   
“That is because he looks like he’s on drugs” Anthony said “Maybe that is what it is?”   
“What? He doesn’t get expelled cause he’s on drugs?” Cat said looking confused   
“No, maybe he’s on some drugs, maybe he’s got issues so they can’t expel him”   
“Or maybe there is much more to it than that” Joey said nodding in their direction to see Dan and Phil at their lockers and Dan glancing at Phil, the look on his face spoke a thousand words. Dan didn’t need to say what was going on in his mind, the look he was giving Phil right now said it all “My gaydar is going off my friends, Our Danny boy has a crush on our Philly boy”   
“Oh really?” Anthony asked smirking, and walked over to Phil “Hey Phil”   
“Hey Anthony” Phil said closing his locker  
“How’s your eye?”   
Dan was glaring at Anthony.   
“It’s going to be ok” Phil said “It’s not a big deal, it was just a mistake”   
Anthony stepped closer to Phil and smiled   
“So Phil… I have been meaning to tell you and I’ve been too scared to, but … I have been having feelings for you recently”   
Dan’s jaw dropped open. His stomach was doing somersaults and his fists were clenching   
“You… really?” Phil asked confused, Anthony had never shown any signs of this. Phil knew that Anthony was Bi, but he had never shown any feelings towards him.  
“Yeah” Anthony said and leaned closer before planting his lips against Phil’s. Phil kissed back and Anthony ran a hand down the back of Phil’s head. They backed into the locker and loads of people stopped in shock. The younger students giggling. Anthony pulled away and smirked “Just think about it”   
Anthony walked away and left Phil confused, Phil glanced at Dan who was obviously furious. Dan looked up at him and sighed before turning and storming off down the corridor.   
As he reached the main doors to try and escape, Miss Hayes blocked his path.   
“Let me leave” Dan said, his calm voice still sounding very threatening   
“Mr Howell, we need to speak”   
“Let me go!” Dan shouted, people started to stare as Dan’s fists clenched up and he was obviously getting very worked up, trying to pass Miss Hayes “Let me leave! I need to go!”   
“No, we need to speak… My office now!”   
Dan let his emotions get the better of him now. He never let his emotions get to the point where he would break down in school but now he couldn’t help it. He stood on the spot and screamed as loud as he could and started crying   
“I need to go!” He screamed crying and pushed past Miss Hayes and ran out of school, down the school yard and out of the gates. He didn’t stop running until he knew he was far enough that the teachers wouldn’t find him. He sat in the park behind a wall and broke down.   
Not long and he heard footsteps coming up to the wall, and then saw someone sit on the wall. He looked up and saw Miss Hayes.   
Dan started crying again.   
“Daniel, what is going on?”   
“Why do you act like you care” Dan said “If you weren’t my teacher you wouldn’t give a fuck”   
“Dan… I don’t just care because I am your teacher. When you started in year 7, I knew you were going to be challenge. I saw this little 11-year-old walk in like he owned the school, thinking he was all big and tough. I knew you were going to be hard work but I was willing to take you on Dan. I know you have potential, I know you have brains up there. Every single time you have fought against me, every time you have shouted and screamed at me, every time you have had a fight with someone I have said you weren’t going to beat me. I have gone home some nights Dan thinking I am never going to get through to you and I might as well give up, but then I’ve remembered that I am determined to get you through this education system to your full potential. You aren’t being one of these people who is pushed through the education system and their needs ignored. I am going to find your full potential and get you through school and out at the end of year 11 with good results. Mr Green has wanted to expel you so many times Dan… It’s been me who’s stopped that happening. Every time he has suggested expelling you I have talked him out of it. You might think I am horrible to you Dan, but I am harsh because I care”   
Dan sighed   
“Thanks Miss Hayes” He said “Sorry ive made it hell”   
“Well… It’s made me better at my job” she laughed “Now Dan… I spoke to your mum, She said there is nothing happening at home… So are you going to tell me what is wrong?”   
Dan got up off the floor and sat on the wall facing Miss Hayes, he looked down and nodded  
“I’m scared” He said “I have been having feelings recently for one of my friends and I don’t know what to do”   
“These things happen Dan, it’s normal. Especially at your age”   
“But…” Dan started “It’s… It’s Phil”   
“Ahh” said Miss Hayes “Did you know that you were… Bi sexual? Gay? Other?”   
“Well… I had girlfriends in junior school, but I think I might be gay, I didn’t realise until I started thinking about it properly that I never really liked those girls, I just kind of went out with them because it was what everyone did, and when I thought properly about it, I never really ever liked any girls like that. I’ve never been attracted to girls”   
“So is this why you’ve been like you have towards Phil?” Miss Hayes asked and Dan nodded “Well you shouldn’t be. It isn’t Phil’s fault. It isn’t anybody’s fault. Not even your own. You don’t blame yourself for this either Dan, it is what it is. Now would you like to go home or come back to school?”   
“School” Dan said “but can I stay in isolation?”   
“Dan, Isolation is a punishment, it isn’t a place to escape everyone when you feel like it”   
“Please Miss” He said and Miss Hayes sighed   
“Ok, come on. Back to school”


	5. Chapter 5

Dan was in isolation doing his work and the door opened. In walked Phil.   
“Got sent from French” Phil said passing the note to Mr Howard, who today was in charge of Isolation.   
“Punching another student… That isn’t like you Mr Lester… Go sit down and do your work”   
Phil sat down and got his work out and Dan turned and looked at him   
“Phil” he whispered “Who you punch?”   
“Alfie” Phil whispered “He was starting bullshit rumours about you being gay and calling you a gay boy so I smacked him”   
Dan sighed   
“Thanks”   
“Boys! Quiet! You’re in isolation for a reason”   
“I’m here because I asked to be!” Dan argued   
“Quiet Mr Howell!” Mr Howard said and Dan rolled his eyes   
\-----   
“Right Philip” Mr Howard said walking over “Now an apology is needed to Alfie and then you go to have dinner and no more trouble this afternoon. What lessons do you have?”   
“English and Physical Education”   
“So you have Miss Hayes and then myself. Did you bring your P.E kit this week?”   
“No” He said   
“Of course” Mr Howard sighed “Right, go”   
Phil grabbed his things and left to go apologise to Alfie.   
“Right Dan, how are we feeling?” Mr Howard asked sitting down where Phil had been sat   
“Ok, Can I go now?”   
“It is up to you. You’re here on your own request. Miss Hayes said you can go whenever you feel ready to”   
“I’d like to go to dinner and then back to my lessons”   
“brilliant” said Mr Howard “Off you go then, no more arguing or fighting today ok?”   
Dan nodded and left for dinner. 

Dan went into the cafeteria and looked around, he saw Phil sat talking to Cat and sighed rolling his eyes. Dan went to go get his dinner and then went and sat down.   
“Dan!” Phil said smiling “Hey!”   
“Hey” He said smiling “Cat… Leave, I want to talk to Phil”   
Cat rolled her eyes and picked up her food and went over to Anthony and Joey.   
“What’s up?” Phil asked  
“Firstly… I am sorry I punched you” Dan said “I have had a lot on my mind and I just got really wound up with everyone asking me what was wrong, Miss Hayes and Louise had been doing it and then you asked and Anthony was being a prick. So I’m sorry”   
“It’s cool. It isn’t the first time, remember in year 3 when I stole your girlfriend?” Phil asked  
“Oh god yeah! I kicked your ass!” Dan laughed   
“That was before we got on” Phil said and they both burst out laughing   
“Oh my god” Dan said giggling   
“Look Dan, you can talk to me about anything. I’m your best friend, it is what I am here for”   
“I know, thanks man” Phil said. They sat eating and talking about Mario Kart and then Dan suddenly turned to Phil   
“Phil, you know Alfie was starting rumours that I am gay” Dan said  
“Yeah”   
“What would you say if they were true?” Dan asked and Phil glanced at him “Hypothetically speaking”   
“I wouldn’t care man, I am friends with Anthony who is Bi, why would I care if my best friend was gay?” Phil said   
“Ok, I was just curious” Dan said going back to his food. Phil, who knew Dan far too well, gave him a knowing look and went back to his food “So do you like Anthony? You’re not like gay are you so…?”   
“I don’t like Anthony that way no” Phil said, avoiding the second part of the question “come on, eat your food and we will go to the library and you can catch up on some of the work you’ve been missing”


	6. Chapter 6

Phil was laid in bed after school, staring up at the ceiling. The question Dan had asked him earlier that day was ringing in his ears.   
‘You’re not gay are you’   
It was going around and around in his head. Echoing and torturing him. He was never one to dismiss anything. His family upbringing had always been that if you are gay or bi it is fine. It was never a subject that was frowned upon. However, up till recently, it was also a subject he hadn’t really ever considered. He wasn’t gay… right? He’d had girlfriends.   
Phil had almost lost his virginity over the summer. He and Dan had got drunk at a party and he had very nearly slept with a girl from their school year. Dan walked in and stopped him from making that mistake.  
He loved Dan, more than anything. He was his best friend. They had made mistakes together, they had got in trouble together, but they were also there to stop the other making stupid mistakes too. However recently, Phil noticed that he was starting to see Dan in a very different light. These new emotions he was experiencing were confusing him, but he knew one thing for certain. It was very clear to him. He had feelings for his best friend. 

\----- 

The first term flew and they were getting ready to finish for Christmas. Dan had got on with his work better after Miss Hayes had spoken to him, but as it got closer to Christmas he was starting to lose focus and the will to work again. They were in English one morning and Dan was resting his head on the table as Miss Hayes spoke about something to do with Shakespeare.   
“Mr Howell… What do you think?”   
Dan lifted his head  
“About what?” He asked  
“The question we have been discussing for the entire lesson Daniel”   
“Erm… sorry miss I wasn’t…”   
“Right, Dan stay behind after class” Miss Hayes said. 

After lesson Phil went and waited outside the classroom for Dan as everyone else left.   
Miss Hayes went and sat next to him   
“You’re doing well Dan, don’t worry” she said “but I just wanted to talk about today’s work with you”   
“Ok” he mumbled  
“Now, read through last night’s homework, if you hadn’t already and then answer the questions we went over in class” Miss Hayes said and Dan nodded “You can do this Dan, ok? Remember our chat, If you work I believe you can hit A’s for English”   
“Really?” Dan asked, sounding genuinely surprised   
“Really” she said “Now go on, off to your next lesson… and pay attention”   
“Yes miss” Dan said getting up. He walked out and saw Phil and smiled  
“Hey” He said   
“You get in trouble?” Phil asked  
“No, she is being nice to me” Dan said “Come on, we have History”


	7. Chapter 7

That night they were at Phil’s, Dan was staying for the night. Phil was terrified, he and Dan had stayed at each other’s before but this was different. He had acknowledged he had feelings for Dan but he had pushed them aside in his brain, but now Dan was staying at his. Sleeping next to him. This was going to be pure torture.   
They played Mario Kart for a while, as was usual for them, had their tea, did their homework and then played Mario Kart for a while longer before Phil’s mum poked her head around the door.   
“Boys, time for bed. School tomorrow” 

Phil went to the bathroom to brush his teeth after Dan had returned. He stood and stared into the mirror after brushing his teeth.   
“You’re ok Phil… don’t panic, don’t be an idiot” Phil said and took a deep breath before going back into his room to see Dan curled up in his bed with most of the duvet  
“Oy!” He laughed sitting on his bed and tugging at the duvet “Give me some of the duvet”   
“Make me” Dan said smirking.   
Phil tugged at it, dragging Dan across the bed until Phil fell backwards off the bed and Dan rolled off onto him   
“Ow!” Phil laughed. Dan laid there a moment laughing, leaning his head against Phil’s chest as he laughed. A moment later Dan unravelled himself from the duvet and climbed back onto the bed   
“Come on Lester” Dan said “I’m cold now”   
Phil got up and into bed and they shared the duvet.   
Dan dropped off to sleep quite quickly, but Phil was wide awake on Facebook.   
He scrolled down and almost scrolled past a post by Anthony but stopped. He saw a picture of himself and Dan sat on the wall at the back of school, looking like they were about to kiss. This wasn’t what was happening but the person who’d taken it had someone captured it very well to make it look like they were going to. Anthony had written alongside it ‘Guys, Dan and Phil are official! They were caught making out at the back of school today!’   
There were tons of comments about it. Phil was so mad. He threw his phone to the side and laid down, curling up and gripping his eyes shut. Eventually after he had managed to calm slightly he dropped off to sleep. 

Before he knew it, Phil’s alarm was blaring, Phil opened his eyes slowly and saw Dan facing him smiling.   
“Hey” Dan said “You seen Facebook?”   
“Mmhmm” Phil mumbled   
They got up for school and ready.   
“You seen my Blazer?” Dan asked and Phil shook his head   
“Just wear one of my spare ones” Phil said opening the wardrobe  
“Yours are big on you” Dan laughed “They’re going to be massive on me”   
“Nah, it’ll be fine” Phil said and threw one to him. Dan caught it and put it on. Dan was right, it was huge on him, but the fact he was wearing Phil’s blazer really made Dan not care about how huge it was on him. All he could think was, ‘it’s like we are together’ – But no. He had to stop thinking things like that. They weren’t together. 

On the way to school, Phil glanced sideways at Dan.  
“Dan… Don’t lose it with Anthony okay?” Phil said and Dan nodded  
“I’m fine” He said “We only have a week left of school now till Christmas”   
They got into school and were putting things in their locker and heard loads of muttering.   
They closed their lockers and turned. This is when Anthony came walking down the corridor. Phil’s fists clenched, he felt a rage building in his stomach and before he could think and rationalise anything, he was flying forward and punched Anthony. Anthony fell back to the floor and Phil kicked him in the stomach.   
“Phil! Oh my god! Stop it!” Dan screamed at him   
Phil was fuming. He knew he should stop, but he couldn’t. The fact someone was joking about his feelings, he had confessed to Anthony about his feelings the day before in the Library and Anthony had taken this and was throwing it back in Phil’s face.   
Two teachers, he wasn’t sure who, pulled him away from Anthony and dragged him off to Mr Green’s office. 

Dan was in Media and Film studies, he took his phone out and saw he had a text. 

Phil ~Been suspended till after Christmas   
Dan ~What!! No!! that isn’t fair!!  
Phil ~They said it was unprovoked and cause he did nothing on school grounds they can’t say it was provoked. My Mum is furious.   
Dan ~I bet She is. So you’re off till new year? How am I meant to cope!   
Phil ~Like you said, only one week left  
Dan ~I don’t wanna do school without you though. I could try get suspended  
Phil ~Don’t be such an idiot.  
Dan ~I know they don’t seem to suspend me for other shit but if I pulled the fire alarm it would work  
Phil ~Dan, no! You’re lucky so far, something like that might get permanent expulsion   
Dan ~Fine, I’m going to skive the rest of term then. School is crap without you.   
Phil ~Will anything I say persuade you to stay?   
Dan ~Nope!


End file.
